Culinary Intuition
The ability to master all culinary skills and techniques, as well as manipulate and temper with all kinds of edible (or sometimes not) food. Variation of Intuitive Aptitude. Also Called *Cooking Intuition/Proficiency *Culinary Skills *Enhanced Cooking Capabilities Users of this ability are able to become master chefs of the highest caliber, they are able possess a natural instinct for culinary cuisine in both taste and smell. Their intuition allows them to create astonishing foods from the finest ingredients or the most repugnant of ingredients. They can also make material that was previously thought to be inedible into rations for a group. Associations *Conceptual Baking *Culinary Magic *Digestive Manipulation *Food Augmentation *Food Generation *Food Empowerment *Food Manipulation *Intuitive Aptitude *Magical Substance Manipulation *Supernatural Cooking *Taste Manipulation *Unnatural Cooking Known Users See Also: Supreme Chef. Gallery Susanoo_smiling.png|Susanoo (Akame ga Kill!) is a magnificient master chef… Susanoo dishes.gif|…able to cook up to thousand different types of delicacies. File:Kirio_Hikifune_cooking.jpg|Kirio Hikifune (Bleach) is an exceptional culinary master… File:Kirio_Hikifune_cooking_2.jpg|…able to cook extremely delicious food that empowers whoever eats it. Piper Halliwell.jpg|Piper Halliwell (Charmed) is an excellent chef and her culinary skills are a great aid in Potion Making. Green Arrow - Straight Shooter-142.jpg|Oilver Queen/Green Arrow's (DC Comics) Chili is one of the spiciest entities known to the general superheroic community. Baking-talent fairies.jpg|Baking fairies (Disney Fairies) Isekai_Shokudo.gif|The Tenshu of Nekoya (Isekai Shokudo) is an extraordinary culinary master. Daiki_Yamagata.gif|Daiki Yamagata (Isekai Shokudo) is an extremely proficient master chef… Daiki_Yamagata_introduced_Katsudon.gif|…able to cook irresistibly delicious food such as Katsudon. 062_-_Frenchfry.png|Frenchfry, A.K.A. Experiment 062 (Lilo & Stitch) Rico_Sushi_Chef.gif|Rico (Madagascar) is a highly skilled sushi chef. Streusen cooks weeding cake.gif|Gourmet Knight Streusen (One Piece) is a master patisserie. With more than 60 years of culinary experiences, he is the finest chef of Totto Land. Hatchan_the_master_takoyaki_chef.gif|Hatchan (One Piece) is a masterful Takoyaki Chef. Pudding_chocolate_biscuit.gif|Charlotte Pudding (One Piece) is a master chocolatier, rivalling, if not surpassing Streusen when it comes to making sweets Zeff and Sanji.png|Sanji's mentor, Zeff (One Piece) is a world class master chef with culinary experience that extends from the four seas to the Grand Line. Chef Diamond.jpg|Diamond (Pokemon Adventures) is an extremely talented chef… Pokemon attracted by Diamond cooking-1.jpg|…the food he cooks are so delicious it can attract numerous wild pokemon. Meiko_Kaki_Tane_Karage.gif|Shiraki Meiko (Prison School) is an ingenious and creative chef, who invented Kaki tane Karaage. Remy_cooking.gif|Remy (Ratatouille) is the finest chef in France. Rinslet_delicious_soup.gif|Rinslet Laurenfrost (Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance) is an outstanding culinary master. Shirayuki_SP.jpg|Shirayuki (Sister Princess) is such a great chef that not only can she prepare any food or recipe no matter how complicated it is, but she can even make all possible variations of it with only the barest of ingredients. Rioichi Cooper.jpg|Rioichi Cooper (Sly Cooper), the inventor of sushi. Frohze_(anime).png|Froese (Toriko) is legendary holy chef that can cook food beyond the capacity of normal chef. Pastry_Chef_H.png|Pastry Chef (Valkyrie Crusade) Ice Bear (We Bare Bears).gif|Ice Bear (We Bare Bears) is a natural-born super cook. Nino cooking.gif|Nino Nakano (Go-Toubun Hanayome) has outstanding talent in cooking. Team Sonic Racing Amy no car.png|Amy Rose (Sonic the Hedgeog) Helga Hufflepuff.jpg|Helga Hufflepuff (Harry Potter) is legendary for her mastery of magical cooking, even centuries after her death, many of her recipes are still in used as the basis for Hogwarts's feasts. Ichirio Ikuse cooking.gif|Ichiro Ikesu (Kamen Rider Kabuto) possess supernatural skill in cooking Ichiro Ikesu.gif|easily defeating famous master chefs in their own speciality with his food being so delicious it induce them into estactic bliss. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Enhancements Category:Support Powers Category:Food-Based powers Category:Art-based Powers Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Intuition Category:Common Powers Category:Real Powers Category:Galleries